Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not So Lucky Lesbian
by DorkDiariesFan777
Summary: Nikki has just been invited to her BFF Chloe's house to have lesbian sex, how do Chloe and Zoey always manage to drag Nikki into these things! Rated M for multiple lemons and swearing. This is a sequel to Tales from a Not So Horny School Girl, if you haven't read that one yet, read it now, or this story will make no sense!
1. Introduction

Tuesday June 2nd In My Room 10:36  
Holy shit! These past 2 days have been crazy! Not only did I watch porn for the first time, I also had a threesome with my BFFS Chloe and Zoey! Well, since most of you know me, I'll skip the introduction. If you don't, then I recommend you read the first story, Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not so Horny School Girl. Because this is a sequel to that story, and if you read this one first, you may get confused. So I'll tell you what's happened in the last 48 hours. It all started on Monday after school at my house...


	2. Chapter 1

Monday June 1st  
In My Room 4:41  
I was hanging out in my room with my BFFS Chloe and Zoey. We had just finished our homework, so we were thinking of something to do.  
I know, let's watch Twilight, I love that show!" Chloe suggested. Zoey put her hand on her hip and said  
"Sorry girlfriend, but we're not boy crazy like you!" Chloe gave Zoey an icy stare. Then Zoey said "Oh, I got it! How's about truth or dare!" I said  
"That's a great idea Zoey, can I go first?" "Sure Nikki, truth or dare?" I thought about for a few seconds before saying "I pick Truth." Chloe and Zoey whispered and talked for a few minutes before they gave me the look, meaning they thought of something crazy. Then Zoey said  
"Alright Nikki, have you ever had sex?" I gasped and began to blush.  
"Um...well I uh...ok, I might have given Brandon a blowjob on Saturday." They began to giggle like chipmunks on crack. So I gave them both an icy stare so cold, it might have given them frostbite, ouch :(!. Then I said "Zoey, your turn, truth or dare?" She quickly said  
"Dare, give me the toughest one you got!" I came up with one in about 26 seconds. So I said  
"Ok, this is a group dare, all 3 of us have to do it!" Chloe said  
"Ok, what do we have to do?" "I dare all of us to watch lesbian porn on my flat screen TV!" Zoey said  
"No way am I watching porn, no now, not ever!" So I replied  
"Ok Zoey, if you don't do it, I'll just send that video you made of yourself masturbating to everyone in the school, including MacKenzie! Chloe giggled and asked  
"She did that, how did you get it?" "She sent it by accident " "Can I see it?" "Sure let me just..." I was interrupted by Zoey yelling  
"NO!" Then she said "Fine, I'll watch the fucking porn!" We then both looked at Chloe to see if she would agree. She said  
"Ok, I'll do it only because I'm curious." Then I turned on my flat screen TV and went to the Internet. Then I asked  
"Would it matter if I put on either normal or Anime?" "OMG, do anime, the guys are always soooo hawt!" Chloe replied while batting her eyelashes all flirty like. Zoey said  
"Chloe, you're a helpless romancer and boy crazy!" She replied  
"At least I don't daydream about making out with my boyfriend!" Zoey elbowed her in the stomach, which made her shut up. After about a minute and 30 seconds, I found a decent lesbian anime porno. It had a strange name, like who names a video "Horny Lesbian Pussylick Party"?! I sat on my bed and patted the two empty spots next to me. Chloe took the left spot and Zoey took the right spot, when they sat down, I hit play and the video started.

WARNING: A PORNO (Which exists in real life btw) IS ABOUT TO START, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE IT, SKIP TO THE NEXT PART IN ALL CAPS

Let me tell you, sometimes I think my mouth is faster than my brain. That video was super gross! I wasted 5 minutes of my life watching a video of 6 anime chicks (One looked like a ringleader for the circus, one was a SAD team chick, the last 4 looked like that bitch from Mortal Kombat). The video was in Japanese, and the captions were in Spanish, but Chloe was able to translate for us. (Thank God one of us dorks payed attention in class, I fell asleep during Mr Ghaster's speech on Fruit in Spanish!) The ringleader chick put this love potion shit on the SAD chicks breasts and then began to make out with her. Zoey was hiding her head under my Hello Kitty pillow, and Chloe was just watching the porno like nothing was wrong. After a while, the 4 Mortal Kombat chicks joined the fun and began to fuck the SAD chick with these fake dick things (Brandon's dick looked nothing like any of these fake ones). When the video ended me and Zoey sat there, frozen.

PORNO IS OVER  
"What the fuck did we just watch?" Zoey asked. Chloe replied  
"Play it again, I liked it!" All of a sudden, I did the most stupid thing I had ever done in my life, I kissed Chloe. Yep, you heard right, I. KISSED. CHLOE! The kiss only lasted 2 seconds before I broke it and panicked  
"OMG CHLOE, I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME! I JUST..." I was interrupted by her replying  
"Why did you stop? You were such a good kisser." I was shocked by her reply, I looked at her, she looked at Zoey, Zoey looked at me, I looked at Chloe again, she looked at Zoey again, she looked at me, and this went on what felt like FOREVER! Zoey said  
"Um...that just happened..." Chloe replied "I have an idea for another group dare!"  
"NO! I'M NOT WATCHING ANY MORE PORN!" Zoey yelled. "No, I was going to say we should have lesbian sex!" Zoey and I began to blush profusely. I said  
"I don't know, what if my parents catch us?" "Hmm, good point, let's go to my house tomorrow, my parents are going on a date at 7:00, and my little brother is at Grandmas for a week, I've got the house for myself!" "Alright, I'm in, what about you Zoey?" She said  
"No way, you know I love you guys, but not in that way!" "Alright fine, let me just send that video to Chloe." "FUCK! Fine, I'm in too, but don't blame me if we get caught!"  
"Alright, it's settled, we meet at my house tomorrow at 7!" Chloe said. I replied "Group Hug for luck!" Then we all did a group hug for luck! We hung out for another hour, playing Truth or Dare, I had to lick the toilet bowl, EEEEWWW :(, but at least I was luckier than Zoey, she had to drink 2 1/2 week expired milk, OMG, the poor girl spent the next 15 minutes in the bathroom, puking her guts out. She got her revenge by making Chloe masturbate to anime porn while we watched. Holy fuck, there was a lot of cum!  
"Jesus Christ Chloe, when was the last time you masturbated?!" I joked. She replied  
"I think it was on Friday." After that, my mom came in and told us that Chloe and Zoey's parents called and said its time to go home. We did one final group hug and I said  
"Bye, see you at school tomorrow!" They replied  
"Ok, bye Nikki!" Since it was 9:50, I decided to shower and go to bed. Well, see you tomorrow morning :)!


	3. Chapter 2

Tuesday June 2nd

NOTE: I know this chapter is short, but most dreams don't last very long, so this will have to hold you all over until Next Thursday.

Holy fuck, I think I just had my first wet dream! It was about me, Chloe, Zoey, and Brandon having a foursome. He was fucking me, Chloe was making out with him, Zoey was licking my pussy, and I was licking Chloe's pussy. Then all of a sudden, Brianna walked in and asked  
"Hey Nikki, can I play with you guys?" I yelled  
"BRIANNA, NO! ONE, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG, TWO, THIS IS MY DREAM, GET OUT!" Chloe said "Nikki, let her join please." "Yeah, it's a dream, we can't get into trouble!" Zoey added. I was confused, so I asked "Wait, how did you know this is a dream?" Brandon said  
"We are all having the same dream, now somehow, Brianna made it into it." So I asked her how she got in. She replied

"I was on Baby Unicorn Island, riding a unicorn with Princess Sugar Plum, when I found a hole in a wall. I heard you yelling, so I got worried, so I went in and found you! Then I asked "Hey Nikki, can I play with you guys?" You said "BRIANNA, NO! ONE, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG, TWO, THIS IS MY DREAM, GET OUT!" Then Chloe said... I cut her off by saying "Ok, ok, we get it!" Then Zoey asked "So can she join?" I said "Fine, but count me out, how do I wake up?" Brandon said "Just pinch yourself, but can we kiss one final time before you go?" "Alright I guess one more kiss could..." He cut me off in a passionate kiss. While we were kissing, Chloe had began to make out with Brianna, yeah, she's only 6, she's making out already! So I acted fast and pinched myself. I woke up in my bed, when I noticed my pussy was dripping wet! I thought to myself "What happened? I think I had a wet dream!" So I got up and changed my pants. Now I'm laying in bed writ... HOLY FUCK, IT'S ALMOST 2:00! I better go to sleep! Goodnight!


	4. Chapter 3

At my Locker 7:51  
I was at my locker, getting ready for Science, when Chloe came up and asked  
"Hey Nikki, was I the only one that had a weird dream about me, you, Zoey, Brandon, and Brianna having sex?" I gasped and said  
"Wait, you had that dream too?!" That's when Zoey ran up and asked  
"You guys had that dream too?! I thought I was going crazy when Brandon said we were all having the same dream."  
"It's a shame you left Nikki, your sister might only be 6, but holy shit, she can lick pussy really good!" Chloe added. Brandon then walked up to us and said  
"Hey guys...oops, I mean girls, I had probably the strangest dream last night, it star..." I cut him off by asking  
"Let me guess, it had me, Chloe, Zoey, and Brianna having sex?" He replied  
"Ok, so I guess we all had the same dream, but I was going to say, after everyone left, I hung around and played Pokemon, I managed to find a few wild Mews and shit, but that's when MacKenzie came in, I thought "Fuck, I should have put on my pants!", because that's when she began to fuck me!" I gasped and whisper yelled  
"YOU FUCKED MACKENZIE HOLLISTER?!"  
"Yep, I did but I have to admit, I think..." Brandon was cut off by someone walking up to him and started to flirt with him by twirling her hair. I'll give you a hint, she's a fashion obsessed diva who almost killed me with a dodgeball 2 months ago! Yep you got it, MacKenzie Hollister. She said  
"OMG Brandon, you fucked me so hard last night! Let's do some in real life now."

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT STARTS NOW!

Then that girl did something that both shocked and pissed me off at the same time, she pushed him against her locker and shoved her hand down his pants and began to stroke his cock! I felt like I was going to faint, my rival was trying to seduce my boyfriend! Zoey said  
"Well, I've seen everything now, so I'm off to class, see ya!" I grabbed her shirt before she could get away and said  
"Not so fast Sonic, we have to figure out a way to get MacKenzie off Brandon!" Zoey suggested that Brandon could run away, but MacKenzie had wrapped her leg around his waist and started to dry hump him, so that option was out of the question! Chloe suggested we ask her. So I said to MacKenzie  
"Excuse me girlfriend, this ain't Sex Ed, so get of my man!" She looked at me and said  
"Yeah Maxwell, who's gonna stop me?!"

SEXUAL CONTENT OVER!

"I am!" A voice called. I turned around and saw Principal Winston. I told him everything that happened, he cleared his throat and replied  
"Thank you for clearing that up Miss Maxwell." He then looked at MacKenzie and said "Miss Hollister, you know sexual abuse is not tolerated at this school, and you know the consequences is 2 weeks expelled and when you come back, a 1 week detention, I'm going to call your parents now to take you home!" She began to freak out like "NO! PRINCIPAL WINSTON, PLEASE DON'T EXPELL ME, I'LL NEVER GET INTO IVY LEAGUE IF THIS HAPPENS, I'M GOING TO GET MY LAWYERS AND..."  
"ENOUGH MISS HOLLISTER!" Principal Winston bellowed, which made her shut up. Then he said  
"Come with me Miss Hollister, so we can call your parents." MacKenzie looked at me and said "Nikki, you're such a dork!"  
"Girlfriend, don't hate me because I'm dorkalicious!" I shot back. MacKenzie gave me an evil glare and sashayed away.  
"Don't you just hate when she sashays?" Brandon asked. Before Principal Winston left, he said /div  
"Mr Roberts, I'm going to call your grand...oops, I mean Betty and Phil, to explain what happened." Brandon said  
"Ok sir, whatever works best!" He then walked to the office to call MacKenzie's parents. I thought  
"Holy shit, I can't believe that MacKenzie tried to..." My thoughts were interrupted by Chloe saying  
"Um Nikki, it's 8:04, we're late for Science." "OH FUCK! Bye guys, see you in class!" I said, while running as fast as I could to Science.


	5. Chapter 4

Janitors Closet 9:32  
OMG! Me and my BFFS are freaking out right now! It all started when I walked into Science with Chloe and Zoey. Our teacher, Mrs Grayson said "Chloe, Zoey and Nikki, come see me after class." The whole class began to snicker, so I buried my face into my textbook and went to my seat. The class was super boring (Like who gives a fuck on how rocks are made?!). At 9:00, when we were about to leave, Zoey asked  
"Wait, didn't we have to see..." I covered her mouth and whisper yelled  
"Ixnay on the seeingsay in front of Mrs Graysonpay!" Just as we were about to walk out the door, Mrs Grayson said  
"Not so fast girls, I didn't forget about you, even though I did once...or was it MacKenzie? Speaking of her, where is she?" I said  
"She got expelled for 2 weeks for sexually abusing Brandon." "Oh dear, how sad! Any-who, I wanted to talk to you about tardiness." I was like "Yeah, we know about it, in fact you probably invented the word, since you're older then the dinosaurs, so shut your pie hole sister!" But I said it in my head, so no one heard it but me. Mrs Grayson began her boring lecture  
"This is the 5th time you girls have been late this year...or was it 7th? Anyways, I warned you 3 last time not to be tarty anymore, but since you were tarty anyways, I'm afraid I have no choice but to give you 3 a 20 minute detention." We all gasped. I got a huge lump in my throat and I tried to blink back my tears. I had never got a detention in all my years, and I just got one. So I ran to the Janitors Closet to cry me a river. A few minutes later, Chloe and Zoey came in and tried to comfort me.  
"Nikki, it's ok, we all got detention, so we are in this together!" Chloe said. "Yeah, so if some kid tries to be pervy to you, they have to be pervy to us too!" Zoey added. OMG! These are the best BFFS ever! I don't deserve them! Then my phone began to ring, so I answered it.  
"Hello?" I said. Now you'll never guess who was calling me (No, not Santa), MACKENZIE HOLLISTER! Yes THE MacKenzie was calling me. It was weird, because she never called me before. She said  
"Hey Nikki, my parents told me to call you and ask for Brandon's number." "Who is it?" Chloe asked. I said  
"It's MacKenzie asking me for Brandon's phone number!" Zoey gasped and said  
"Lie and say you don't have it." So I told her (MacKenzie, not Zoey)  
"No, I don't have it, last time I checked, his number was YOUR number, I can take a message though." After a few seconds, MacKenzie said  
"Alright fine, my parents told me to make Brandon an apology video, which they approved of, then they told me to sent it to him, but I told them I don't have his number, but Nikki does, but I guess Nikki has yet to get his little Brandypoos number!" "Now what?" Zoey asked. I told her  
"MacKenzie made an apology video for Brandon, I have a feeling it's a trick!" Chloe said  
"Tell her to send it to you, and you'll show it to Brandon." So I said  
"Ok MacKenzie, send it to me, and I'll show it to Brandon." After a few seconds, MacKenzie replied  
"Alright, but don't you dare watch it! Got it, ok bye hon!" She then hung up before I could say bye! Calling her a mean girl is an understatement, she's Foxy the Pirate Fox in Jimmy Choo flip flops and a designer purse! "What happened, come on Nikki, spill!" Chloe asked. I replied  
"She's sending the video, but she told me not to watch it, now I know this is a trap!" "I think we should watch it, just in case!" Zoey suggested. So we waited a few more minutes before we got the video. Let me warn you now, this video is gross!

LEMON STARTS HERE!

We hit play and began to watch it. MacKenzie was sitting on her bed and she said  
"Hey Brandon, I wanted to make this video to tell you I'm sorry for trying to seduce you in front of your dorky friends!" I got a bit ticked at that comment. "Anyways, I'm going to make it up to you by stripping and masturbating, because I care that much!" All 3 of us gasped. I said  
"I can't believe MacKenzie wanted me to show Brandon a porno!" "I can't believe her parents approved this!" Zoey added. Chloe said  
"Keep the video going, if it's good enough, we can send it to everyone in the school!" "Good idea Chloe!" I said. We continued to watch it. MacKenzie had already taken off her dress, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties, which we could tell were soaked.  
"Come on Brandon, I can tell you want this so bad!" She then took off her panties and began to finger her pussy. Zoey was covering her eyes and freaking out like  
"NOPE, DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT, NOPE!" MacKenzie was still fingering her pussy, and was moaning really loud. She then took off her bra and began to rub her breasts.  
"How much longer is the video?!" Zoey asked. "It's only like 1 more minute." I told her. After about 10 more seconds, MacKenzie came all over her bed.  
"I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did Brandon!" She said. Then she blew a kiss and then the video ended.

LEMON IS OVER

"Is...is it over?" Zoey asked. "Yeah, and it was pure gold!" Chloe replied. "Yeah, it was...SHIT!" "What do you mean it was shit?!" Chloe asked. "No! I didn't mean the video was shit, I meant what time is it?!" I yelled. Zoey replied  
"Let's see, it's...OH NO! It's 9:58, we missed math!" "So, I hate math!" Chloe said. I said  
"I hate it too, but do you know what else I hate?" "What?" "Skipping class and getting even more detention!" "How are we going to get to the gym without getting caught by Mr. Seemore?" Zoey asked. I replied "Simple, we RUN! I then bolted out the door and ran to the gym, my BFFS following not to far behind. Anyways, I'll be back, I have PE right now (Please no dodgeball, I don't want to go to Fairy Tale Land again :(. Unless it's for Prince Brandon, then maybe ;) )

Thanks for reading, next chapter will be out soon, please review!


	6. Update

Hey, I have 3 updates to make. 1st of all, I might post a side story to this series, more info on that soon. 2nd, I will not be posting chapter 5 until I get another review, but it can't be like "I only wrote this for chapter 5!" You have to write it like a real review! And lastly, if this series goes well, I might make a 3rd installment, that is a crossover, I'm not going to tell you what its going to crossover with, but I will tell you it's possible. Alight, peace!


	7. Update 2

Wow, you guys must reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeealy not want another chapter. I haven't seen any reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! Here's the deal, i'm to making anymore chapters until I get at least 1 review, got it? So see you later!


	8. Chapter 5

In the cafeteria 12:00  
At lunch, the 3 of us sat at our usual table 9 so we could talk about tonight. I said  
"Alright Chloe, I asked my mom, she said I could go to your house, what about you Zoey?" She said  
"My parents said I could go." "Alright Chloe, about this lesbian sex, what do you plan on..." I was interrupted by someone asking "What lesbian sex?" We turned around and realized Brandon had been listening to us! I freaked out like  
"OMG Brandon! I didn't see you there, we weren't talking about lesbian sex!" He looked at me and said  
"Ok, if you weren't talking about lesbian sex, then what were you talking about?" I began to blush profoundly and replied  
"We were talking about...um...lesbian sex?" FUCK! I wanted to punch myself! I'm such a bad liar! Now I know Brandon is going to break up with me :(! He said  
"Hey, that's cool, I won't tell anyone!" We gasped and I said  
"Really? Never?" "Yes, never!" Then Chloe asked  
"Hey Nikki, tell Brandon about the video MacKenzie made for him!" "By judging what happened this morning, I'd say it would probably be a porno!" Brandon joked. I replied  
"Actually yeah, she called me and asked for your number, so I lied and said I didn't have it, then I asked her to send the video to me, so she did, but she told us not to watch it. Long story short, it was a video of MacKenzie masturbating!" Brandon began to blush and said  
"Ew, I don't want to see her naked!" Zoey replied  
"You already did...in that dream!" We all laughed at that comment. After another minute, Brandon said  
"Duh! I almost forgot why I came here!" "What was that for?" I asked "Well Nikki, I wanted to ask if you could help out at Fuzzy Friends after school today, I'm going to be there for about 20 minutes to take some pictures of some new arrivals, and I could use some help!" I replied  
"Sorry Brandon, I'd love to help, but Chloe, Zoey, and I got a 20 minute after school detention for being late for Science, and we're looking at a possible 3 day detention for accidentally skipping Math class!" "Oh Nikki, I'm sorry about that, you know, I could try to get myself a 20 minute detention so we can be together." OMG! Brandon is such a sweetheart! I couldn't believe he would be willing to get a detention just to spend time with me, SQUEEE :)! I told him  
"That's a really nice offer, but I don't..." "It's fine Nikki, I'm doing this because I love you!" I then noticed Chloe and Zoey were doing kissy faces behind Brandon. I wanted to grab them and knock their heads together 3 Stooges style! Instead I just prayed that Brandon would not notice them. All of a sudden, Brandon picked up Chloe's lasagna and threw it at Jessica and yelled "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A LOUSY OFFICE ASSISTANT JESSICA!" She yelled "HOW DARE YOU, EAT PIE ASSHOLE!" Jessica threw a pie at Brandon. But she missed and hit Jason instead. Chloe said  
"That's what that backstabber deserves!" Jason then took an apple and hit Chloe right in the nose. By now, Theo had noticed what's going on and yelled  
"FOODFIGHT!" In a few seconds, the cafeteria had a Food War I! There was food flying all over the place, thank God me, Chloe and Zoey ducked under the table just in time, but Brandon was still throwing food at everyone. Mr Snodgrass had just come back from the bathroom, and when he saw the foodfight (and got hit by spaghetti) he yelled  
"ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped throwing food, and it got so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. He then said  
"Alright, who's the one who started this fight?" Jessica whined  
"Brandon did! He threw lasagna at me and called me a lousy office assistant!" "That girl is almost as much of a drama queen as MacKenzie, no wonder they were once BFFS!" Zoey whispered to me. Mr Snodgrass asked  
"Brandon, is this true?" He looked at us and winked, then replied  
"Yes sir, I started the foodfight." Mr Snodgrass took of his glasses and rubbed his nose before saying "Well now Brandon, considering this is the first time you did this, I'll only give you a 20 minute detention, but do it again, and it will be a 2 day detention, do you understand me?" I was like  
"No Mr Snotass, I can't speak English!" But I only said it in my head, so no one heard it but me. Brandon hung his head and said  
"Yes sir, I understand." "Very good, now if anyone needs me, I'll be in the teachers lounge." Then Mr Snodgrass walked out of the cafeteria. Brandon said  
"Well, looks like we're detention buddies Nikki!" OMG! I can't believe Brandon just got a detention just to hang out with me! He's so sweet! Brandon gave me one of his signature crooked smiles which made me have a RCS attack right there! I threw my hands up and was like  
"WHEEEEE!" But I only did it in my head, so no one heard it but me. Brandon then said  
"Alright guys...crap! I mean girls, I'm off to help with the newspaper, see you later in Bio Nikki!" "Alright bye babe...oops I mean Brandon!" He then left the cafeteria. "Ok, now where were..." I noticed Chloe and Zoey were giving me the look again, fuck! "What, was it something I said?" I asked. Chloe replied  
"Yeah Nikki, you called Brandon "babe", only a couple uses that term." "Where are you two getting at?" I asked.  
"Come on Nikki, admit it, you and Brandon are boyfriend and girlfriend now!" Zoey replied. After making them promise not to tell anyone, I said  
"On Saturday, Brandon confessed his love and asked me to be his girlfriend, so I said yes." Chloe and Zoey were both were like "SQUEEE!" "I knew it, I knew you 2 were a couple!" Chloe squealed. "Come on you two, don't make a big..." I was interrupted by them singing "Nikki and Brandon sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" That's when I lost it and yelled  
"HEY, YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE FUNNIER?! WATCHING YOU TWO CONFESS YOUR LOVE TO YOUR CRUSHES, GO ON, AMUSE ME SISTERS!" But I only said it in my head, so no one heard it but me. Instead I said  
"Knock it off you two!" "Hey Nikki, it's 12:27, you better go, you don't want to be late for Bio!" Chloe said "And you don't want to keep your Brandypoo waiting!" Zoey added. I shot her a dirty look, then said  
"Yeah, I wouldn't. By the way Zoey, you should get to LA, you wouldn't want to keep Theopoo waiting do you?" Chloe giggled like a chipmunk, then Zoey jabbed me with her elbow, which only made Chloe giggle even more.  
"Well, I'm going to Bio, see you guys later!" I said. "Ok, bye Nikki!" They replied. Then I ran off to Bio (And we have a test I didn't study for, just great :(! )


	9. Chapter 6

Detention Room 3:00  
Usually, when the final bell rings, I do my Snoopy Happy dance, but today was different. When I went to my locker to get my stuff, Chloe and Zoey were there waiting for me.  
"Hey Nikki, are you ready to go to detention?" Chloe asked. "No, I don't want to, I never got a detention in my life, and now I have to suffer it!" I replied, trying my hardest not to cry.  
"It's ok Nikki, we're in this together, now let's go, you don't want to..." I interrupted Zoey by saying  
"Zoey, if you say that again, I'm sending that video to Theo!" She shut up after that. After that, all 3 of us walked to the detention room, where Brandon was already waiting for us. "What took you gu...I mean girls so long, you weren't planing on leaving me alone, were you?" He asked. Even though I was really sad, Brandon still managed to make me laugh. Then I said  
"I guess I'm ready to go in now, as long as you girls, and guy, are with me, I will be able to do this!" "Brandon, I have a question." Chloe said. "What is that Chloe?" He replied. "I was wondering if the detention teacher was mean or nice, you should know, since you work with the newspaper, and you're a photographer." "Her name is Mrs Swinehurst, and she is actually very nice, although sometimes she tends to fall asleep while watching the students!"  
"Let's just go in and get this over with!" I said. So we walked in the detention room, and it was different than I thought it would look (I thought it would look like a prison cell :(!), it had tan walls, tile floors, a few desks, and that was pretty much it. We noticed Mrs Swinehurst was sleeping, so we sat down in some empty desks.  
"So what do we do now?" I asked. "We just wait for 20 minutes to pass." Brandon replied. "Yeah, it's super boring!" Chloe added. So I waited, and waited, and waited. "Brandon, how long has it been?" I asked. He looked at his watch and replied  
"It's only been 1 minutes Nikki." "Only 1?! It feels like it's been a hour!" Zoey complained. "Well, I'm going to play Angry Birds to pass the time." I said. So I took out my cellphone, and turned on Angry Birds, but I must have forgotten to turn down the volume, because the Angry Birds theme song was playing at max volume! I turned it off so I didn't wake Mrs Swinehurst up.  
"Hey Nikki, are you trying to wake her up?!" Zoey whisper yelled. "Sorry Zoey, I didn't think the volume was on!" I replied. After a while, I said  
"Hey guy and girls, I have an idea, we should take a group selfie, and I'll post it on Facebook with #DetentionBuddies!" "OMG Nikki, that's a great idea!" Chloe squealed. I took out my phone (Making sure to mute it), and went to the camera. We all huddled together, and I took the picture (Which came out really nice :) ). "Speaking of photos, I just had a great idea!" Chloe said, while doing her jazz hands. "Oh brother, let me guess, you want to draw a penis on Mrs Swinehurst, then take a picture with #DickHead?!" I joked. "No, I just had an idea on how we can get some harmless revenge on MacKenzie for sending us the video!" "What's that Chloe?" Brandon asked. "We need your help, you can film videos good right?" "Yes, why?" "Well Brandon, I need you to film us with a video camera while we're having lesbian sex, so we can send it to MacKenzie!" Zoey began to blush and said  
"I have to get naked in front of Brandon?!" "What's wrong Zoey, afraid he might give you cooties?" I joked. "No, but he's a guy, and I don't strip for guys!" "You stripped for Theo that one time , didn't you?" I asked. "Yes well, it was a dare, that you made me do!"  
"I hate to interrupt your argument, but how can we trick MacKenzie into watching the video?" Brandon asked. "Simple, we trick her by editing the first part of the video something she would want to watch." Chloe replied. "Let me guess, you're going to make a compilation video of designer shoes, clothes, and other stuff?" Zoey said.  
"No, that's a bit too obvious, we need something that she wants so bad, but she can't get!" All of a sudden, an idea hit me like a cannon ball! I said  
"I got it, since MacKenzie made a video of her stripping and masturbating, Brandon will have to do the same!" Brandon began to blush profoundly and said  
"You want to make a video of me getting naked, for MacKenzie?!" "No Brandon, you will only take off your pants and shirt, you can keep your boxers on." I said "Yeah, and right before you do, the video will cut to the 3 of us having lesbian sex!" Chloe added. Brandon thought about it for a minute, then said  
"Alright, I'm in, just as long as I can fuck Nikki afterwards!" "Brandon!" I gasped and began to blush. "Just kidding, for the next 4 years!" He replied. Brandon has such a twisted sense of humor, he always finds a way to make me laugh! Then he said "Hey, looks like 20 minutes are up!" I jumped out of the desk and ran out the door, only to slam face first into Patrick (AKA: Pat the Rat). Patrick is a new student who joined back in May, he has red hair, blue glasses, braces, brown eyes, tons of freckles (I tried counting them, but I gave up when I hit triple digits), he always wears a white shirt, blue jeans, and a bow tie that looks like a Pokeball. He can also be extremely pervy to me, Chloe and Zoey. He looked at me and said  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Nikki J Maxwell, it seems you're so desperate to get a boyfriend, you're throwing yourself at the first guy you see, literally!" He then did his signature chortle (It's sort of like a snort and a chuckle combined.) "What do you want Patrick?" I huffed as I got back on my feet. "I was just coming to detention because..." Before he could finish, Chloe, Zoey and Brandon rammed right into him and made his glasses fall. He went on the floor and said "Hey, could someone get my glasses, I can't see anything without them!" Even though he made that comment before, I was nice enough to pick it up for him. That's when Patrick did something that made me feel abused. When I bent over to pick up his glasses, he slapped my ass and said  
"Nice tight ass you got there Maxwell! You mind if I Squirtle all over it?!" That's when Brandon lost it, got got up in his face and was like  
"LISTEN HERE PATRICK, IF YOU EVER ABUSE MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, I'LL TAKE YOUR SQUIRTLE AND FISSURE IT, AND KILL YOU IN 1 HIT, YOU GOT IT BUB?!" Patrick backed up and stuttered "Y-y-es sir, I'll n-never ab-buse your g-girlfriend ever again!" Brandon narrowed his eyes and said  
"Good, now get out of my sight before I Mega Evolve, and you DON'T want to see me Mega Evolve, NOW SCRAM!" Patrick then ran out the door like his hair was on fire!  
"Wow Brandon, I never knew you could be so, protective!" I said. Brandon shrugged and replied  
"Eh, I only do it when I have to!" "Come on you two love birds, let's go, I have to get my room ready for tonight!" Chloe said. So all 4 of us walked outside, when Brandon and I noticed Patrick, hiding behind a tree, shaking like he was high or something. Brandon gave him an icy stare, which caused him to run off yelling,  
"ICY STARE WAS SUPER EFFECTIVE!" I didn't know what that meant, so I shrugged and said  
"Alright everyone, see you at 7!" "Bye Nikki!" They replied. Then I ran home so I could change for the lesbian sex. Sorry...running...can't write...TTYL, bye!


	10. Chapter 7

In my Room 6:21  
Why couldn't I be an only child :(! I wish I was after what Brianna just did! I was in my room, naked, deciding what to wear for the video. I was having trouble choosing between the outfit I wore to Brandon's house, or a combination of my black leather jacket, 2 piece blue and orange striped bikini, and my skinny jeans, when Brianna barged in saying  
"There you are Nikki, I wanted to tell you about..." I interrupted her by yelling  
"BRIANNA GET OUT! I'M TRYING TO GET DRESSED!" "But Nikki, I had a weird dream last night, and I wanted to tell you about it!" I said  
"Fine, wait outside the door while I get dressed, then you can tell me all about it, ok?" "Alright!" Brianna skipped out of my room and sat next to my door. When she left, I closed the door, so she wouldn't peek at me naked. After about a minute, I decided on the combination (Because I thought it would make me look really sexy ;)!) Brianna knocked on the door and asked  
"Nikki, are you done yet?!" "Yeah Brianna, you can come in now." I replied. She opened the door and walked in. "Alright, what was this dream about?" "I was on Baby Unicorn Island, riding a unicorn with Princess Sugar Plum, when I found a hole in a wall. I heard you yelling, so I got worried, so I went in and..."  
"Let me guess, you found me, Chloe, Zoey, and Brandon?" I asked. She gasped and replied  
"How did you know?! I thought people don't remember stuff from my dreams!" "We were all having the same dream, but what happened after I left?" "After you left, Chloe began kissing me, even though mommy said I can't do that until I was at least 14, then Zoey said "Hey Chloe, see if she can lick your pussy good!" I replied "EW! I'm not going to lick your cat!" "Brianna, this is a different type of pussy." Chloe said. She then got on her back and told me to lick her pussy, which I thought was her pee pee hole! So I just pretended it was ice cream and licked away. Then Chloe began to moan like  
"OH FUCK, BRIANNA! LICK MY PUSSY, LICK..." I covered her mouth and whisper yelled  
"Ok Brianna, I get the basic idea, no need to go into anymore detail!" "Oh, ok!" She replied. "Well, that was...OH CRAP! It's 6:48! I have to go!" I got up and ran out the door. Brianna ran after me and said  
"Nikki, where are you going? I want to go too!" I replied.  
"I'm going to Chloe's house, and no, you can't come!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because we are going to play truth or dare, if you come, I'm going to make you lick a toilet bowl!" Brianna gasped and said  
"EW! Never mind!" She then ran back upstairs and closed her door. Thank god she fell for my trick! I ran out the door and...can't...write...and run...TTYL...bye :)

Sorry this chapter was so short, but the next chapter is the BIG ONE (AKA: It's going to have the lesbian shit in it). Also a quick update on some of my future stories, here are the names for the next 2:  
Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not So Helpful Friend (Will be out late August/early September)  
Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not So Cheerful Cheerleader (This one is going to be a crossover and will be out sometime in September or October)  
The 4th one will have Nikki, MacKenzie, and Jessica in it. (Will be out November or December)  
So that's all for now, Cheers!


	11. Chapter 8

Chloe's house 7:00  
I finally made it to Chloe's house. "Alright, we're going to make the video, and send it to MacKenzie, as revenge for all those times she was rude to us!" I thought as I knocked on the door. Chloe answered the door and said  
"OMG, hi Nikki, you look great!" "Hey Chloe you look...um, what ARE you wearing?" I asked. She was pretty much wearing nothing but a very thin thong and some pasties. "It's my outfit I wear when I make pornos!" She replied. "Yeah, how many times was that, 0? " I joked. Chloe gave me an icy stare, so I got the hint she wanted me to shut up. "Anyways, Zoey is upstairs, and Brandon called a minute ago and said he would be here in 5 minutes, so make yourself at home!" "Alright Chloe, if you need me, I'll be upstairs!" I walked up the stairs and went to Chloe's room. Man, when she said she had to get the place ready, she wasn't fucking around! The curtains were closed, leaving the room dark except for some candles, which lit up the room, a king size bed with black sheets and pillows, and a HD camera pointing towards the bed (It was Brandon's, he let Chloe borrow it.) Zoey was sitting on the bed, she said  
"Hey Nikki, I see unlike Chloe, you didn't go super pervy!" I giggled and replied  
"Yeah, I see you didn't either!" She was wearing her Dance Diva outfit she got from Blaine back in March (Excluding the wig), and black high heels. Me and Zoey talked for the next 3 minutes, then Chloe came up and joined the conversation. After 2 more minutes passed, the doorbell rang.  
"Hey, I just got a great idea!" Chloe said. "Don't tell me you're going to call Marcy and Violet to join the fun!" Zoey replied. "No, I'm pretty sure they're going to be in a side series!" "Wait, what?" I said. "Sorry Nikki! I was breaking the forth wall!" Chloe said. "Oh, ok?" I said, very confused. She continued  
"Anyways, I was going to say we should all go downstairs and greet Brandon! He'll probably get an erection just by looking at us!" "OMG! I love that idea!" I said. "Alright Nikki and Zoey, let's go downstairs to greet Brandon!" So we all went downstairs and answered the door. He said  
"Hey eve...um, I see you girls went all out on the costumes, especially you Chloe!" Chloe walked up to him and said "Yeah, we wanted to look as seductive as possible for the video, speaking of the video, did you do your part?" Brandon brushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes, blushed, then replied  
"Yeah, I did, I just hope it's enough to make MacKenzie horny and begin to masturbate!" "Brandon, I'm sure it's more then enough, her pussy probably gets wet just by thinking of you!" I teased. He began to blush even more. "Alright, enough flirting you too, Brandon, show us the video!" Chloe said. So we went upstairs, Brandon put his SD card in Chloe's laptop, and we watched the video. Since Brandon is my boyfriend, I will not go into details about the video, but I will tell you by the end of it, all of our pussies were wet!  
"So, what did you ladies think of the video?" He asked. "OMG Brandon! that was amazing!" Chloe squealed. I ran my hand up his arm and said "Yeah Brandon, it really turned me on!" He began to blush again. "Hey Nikki, save that seductivness for the video!" Zoey said. "Oh yeah, Brandon, you ready to film?" I asked. "Sure Nikki, but remember, I fuck you afterwards!" He replied. I began to blush profoundly and said "OMG, Brandon! Don't be so pervy!" "But Nikki! I'll wear a condom!" He replied, pretending to be frustrated. "Ok, in 4 years!" "Hey, less chit chat, more filming!" Chloe called. So me, Chloe and Zoey sat on the bed and Brandon walked over to the camera. "Ok, so how should we start out this video?" He asked. I replied  
"I have an idea, since this is a prank video for MacKenzie, we should say some witty stuff to her!" "OMG Nikki, that's a great idea!" Chloe squealed. "Brandon, start the countdown!" Zoey said. He said  
"Alright girls, the MacKenzie prank video is starting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and...action!" I looked at the camera and said  
"Psych! Nice try MacKenzie, but there is NO way you're going to see Brandon naked!" Chloe folded her arms and nodded  
"Yeah, what kind of a slut are you?" Zoey put her hands on her hips and added  
"There is no way a fashion obsessed diva like YOU, is going to see Brandon naked!" I noticed him blushing as he watch us defend him. Then I said "But, since you're already naked and horny, we will give you something else!" Then all 3 of said at the same time,  
"We're going to have lesbian sex, because we care that much...NOT!"

WARNING: THE MAIN LEMON IS ABOUT TO START, IF YOU HATE SEX, ARE UNDER AGE, OR DON'T WANT YOUR CHILDHOOD RUINED, DON'T READ ANYMORE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chloe and I began to make out, while I took off her panties, which were soaked! Zoey then joined the fun and took off her costume, and she was wearing nothing underneath. I broke the kiss and said in a seductive voice  
"You've been a bad girl Chloe, I'm going to have to spank you!" I then slapped her ass and she said  
"Ooohh fuck, Nikki! Slap my ass good!" She then unzipped my leather jacket and took off my jeans, leaving me in my 2 piece bikini. I then got on my knees and began to lick Chloe's pussy. She started to moan as I licked. Zoey began to eat me out, it felt so good, and made me even more horny. Then I got up and began to make out with Chloe again as she took off my bikini top, leaving me naked. She broke the kiss and began to suck on my tits.  
"Holy shit! I'm soooo horny right now!" I moaned. Zoey cried  
"Fuck, I can't take it anymore! Someone eat me out!" "Well, get your pussy over here!" I said. Zoey crawled over to me and laid on her back, then I began to eat her out. "Oh shit, fuck, Nikki, you do even better than Brianna!" She said. Chloe then got on top of me and said  
"Zoey, eat me out you bad bitch!" "Gladly!" She replied. Zoey then began to eat Chloe out while she began to eat me out. We ate each other out for the next 2 minutes before I felt like I was going to cum.  
"Oh, fuck, I'm going to cum!" I cried. Then I came all over Chloe's face, which made her cum on Zoey's face, which made her cum on mine! We licked the cum off each other's faces, then I said  
"I hope you enjoyed this as much as we did!" Then we all blew a kiss, and Brandon stopped the video. When I saw him, he had his pants off and he was masturbating. I said  
"Well, it looks like someone was turned on by our video!" He looked at me, blushed, and replied  
"Yeah, it was super hot!" I pushed him onto Chloe's bed and said in a seductive voice  
"Well, I'm still really horny, so I'm going to give my man a little something tonight!" I then got on my knees and began to give him a blowjob. Chloe said  
"Fuck, that's so hot, can we join in Brandon?" "Sure, the more the merrier!" He replied. Zoey began to lick my pussy (which was still soaked) and Chloe started to make out with Brandon, OMG, it was almost identical to my dream (Except Brandon wasn't fucking me). We continued to have sex for about 2 more minutes before Brandon came and I swallowed it all again.

LEMON IS OVER

"Holy crap Nikki, you swallowed all of that cum, even I can't do that!" Chloe said. "Like I told Brandon, Brianna has been poring liquids down my throat for years, I'm used to it!" "I can't wait to send that video to MacKenzie!" Zoey said. I said  
"Speaking of videos, I sent the one video to Theo!" "YOU WHAT?!" Zoey yelled. "He said he liked your pussy!" Zoey then threw a pillow at me (Btw, I never sent it, I was only pranking her! ) Sorry! I know, I'm such a dork :)!

Thanks for reading, the next story will be called Dork Diaries, Tales from a Not So Helpful Friend, and it will feature Marcy and Violet, and it will not be as long as my other stories (Maybe 300-500 words total), but after that, will be a Dork Diaries Crossover Story! I'm not going to spoil who's going to be in it, I'll give you 2 hints

1: It's a girl

2: She was very popular in the early 2000s (AKA: 2000-2010)

Cheers!


	12. Update 3

Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that my new side story will be out on Tuesday, also, I'm giving off some more hints for the character that's going to appear in my crossover:

1:She doesn't exist in real life

2: Some people she knows are a lot like MacKenzie (AKA: A bitch)

3: She is in a higher grade than Nikki

Feel free to guess who it is, answer will be revealed on Tuesday, so feel free to guess, first person to guess right by Tuesday will get a shoutout in my next story (Must be a member to get the shoutout).

I'm not going to update until I get some guesses, not to get reviews, but just so I know that people are actually reading and enjoying my story, so I need only 2 more guesses (I already have 1) and the side story will be published!

Cheers!


	13. Update 4

Just so you guys know, I'm not going to be making anymore stories until I get at least 2 more guesses, not because I'm a dick, but because I want to know that people are actually reading and enjoying my story, so please take a guess, and guess who's going to be in the Dork Diaries crossover, read my past chapters.

Cheers!


	14. Update 5

Ok, I know I said I'd not upload anymore stories/chapters until I got at least 2 more guesses, but it seems like no one can get it right (Really, Sailor Moon, not even close!). So here are a few more hints:

Her show ran for 4 seasons

Her bf has an unusual pet

The theme song was fucking awesome!

She doesn't have a secret identity.

One of the characters from the show is my profile picture (Come on, is it really that hard?)

Remember, 1 more guess until the side story!

Cheers!


	15. Update 6

The crossover story is up, come check it out! s/11483913/1/Dork-Diaries-Tales-from-a-Not-So-Cheerful-Cheerleader Please review it!


End file.
